Not Another High School Romance
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Being the new kid at any high school is never fun. This high school in particular... well let's just say that Atsushi has his work cut out for him, especially when he ends up meeting Dazai. His world will never be the same again.


**Hey everyone Holly here! So for some September fun Pandora asked for some high school Dazushi fun, I hope you all enjoy what I delivered :D**

* * *

 _What have I gotten myself in for?_

It's all Atsushi can think as he walks down the crowded halls of his new high school. It's terrifying, noisy and insane with everything a chaotic looking mess. Everyone's uniforms seem to not be in keeping with the regulations set out by the Head Master when Atsushi had met him the previous week. The more he looks around at the other students the more he realises that he's the only one who actually _is_ in regulation uniform.

 _Great, as if I don't stand out enough as it is... now everyone's staring..._

He can feel every single pair of eyes on him as he walks down the corridor and he clutches the strap of his messenger bag a little tighter. It's bad enough that this is the fourth school he's been shunted to in the last six months but now he's like a lone gazelle carefully tottering through the lion's den just hoping and praying that he won't get slaughtered.

It's not like he wants to spend his life hopping from school to school until he finally obtains enough education to graduate but trouble just seems to follow him around. If it's not that the orphanage he lives in can't afford to pay the tuition fees (won't) then it's the mass bullying _because_ he lives in an orphanage. Each and every school he's been thrown into has eventually deemed him not worth the effort and kicked him out leaving Atsushi at a loss.

 _Maybe they're right... maybe I am too much trouble and not worth the effort..._

The more he thinks about the fact that everyone is staring at him it only makes him more nervous. He stops for a second to get his bearings and try to work out where he is but he realises a second later that stopping in the middle of a crowded hallway is an incredibly stupid idea. Within moments someone knocks into him from behind and he turns to see a skinny boy wearing a cravat and with white tips at the ends of his hair.

"Move," he growls, glaring down at Atsushi.

"S... sorry," Atsushi stammers and darts away. He doesn't wait for the other boy to say anything else, he just wants to put as much distance between them as possible. The look in his eyes had been terrifying and Atsushi gets the feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to slam him into a locker and lock him in there for the rest of the day. He's desperate to stay out of trouble, at least for the first few days.

He turns down a corridor, then another and another until he finds one that looks deserted. Heaving a sigh of relief Atsushi takes that second to take stock and try to work out just where the hell he's ended up. So far this school has been scary beyond all reason and he wishes that he could have gone somewhere else but the more schools he goes through the less the orphanage seems to care about where he ends up.

When he hears voices he realises that he's not alone and looks up to see a small group of people about halfway down the corridor. Atsushi's heart begins to hammer in his chest as he sees one of them – a petite one with long red hair – hands a small bag of something green to a douchebag with sunglasses and a bowl cut. It takes only a second for the penny to drop then Atsushi tries to back away and forget what he's seen. Unfortunately for him he hadn't heard anyone sneak up behind him and as he backs away he walks into something solid. A terrified squeak leaves his lips as a pair of huge hands roughly grabs him.

"Hey Chuuya," a deep voice says from behind him, "got someone here who was sneaking around."

The red head slowly turns, gaze hard, to Atsushi who tries to struggles out of the unrelenting grip. "Well, well, well," he says closing the distance between the two of them, "what do we have here then?"

"I'm sorry," Atsushi says hurriedly. "I was just trying to find my way to class."

"Oh were you now?" the red head, Chuuya, asks, a smirk twisting it's way onto his face. "And I'm supposed to believe you just happened to pick this corridor to walk down."

"Y... yes," Atsushi stammers. "It was an accident, I swear I didn't know."

"This part of the school belongs to the Port Mafia," Chuuya says. "Everybody here knows that."

Atsushi looks down, unable to meet Chuuya's fierce gaze. "I won't tell anyone what I saw," he says. "It's just that I'm new and I don't really know where I'm going."

A surprisingly gentle hand takes hold of Atsushi's chin and tilts his head up slightly so he has to look into Chuuya's face. Even though he's a good six inches shorter Chuuya terrifies Atsushi. His eyes are so cold and the fact that he's got him pinned means Atsushi doesn't know what he's capable of. A smirk twists it's way onto Chuuya's face and Atsushi tries to suppress a shiver of fear, especially as Chuuya lean closer.

"Well, seeing as you're new here and I'm feeling charitable I'll let you go with a warning," Chuuya says.

"Really?" Atsushi asks. Is it too much to hope that he's actually going to get out of this unscathed.

Chuuya leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheeks. "All you have to do is pay a toll and we'll let you go on your way, alright?"

"What?"

"Pay us a toll and we'll let you go," Chuuya says again.

Atsushi can fee his face heating up and he knows that Chuuya will be able to feel it too. He avoids Chuuya's eyes as best he can while still being forced to look at him. "I... I don't have any money," he mumbles.

"What was that?" Chuuya asks, his grip on Atsushi's chin tightening. "I didn't hear you."

"I... I said I don't have any money," Atsushi says a little louder.

Chuuya gives Atsushi's chin a shake, making him look at him again. "I looks like you and I going to have a problem then."

"I'm sorry."

Chuuya throws Atsushi's face so that his cheek collides with the chest of the huge boy behind him. "Seeing as you're new here think of this as your first lesson: if you cross Port Mafia you'll have to face the consequences."

"Wait," Atsushi cries and begins to struggles in the tight grip behind him, "please..."

"Get him on his knees," Chuuya orders and Atsushi's heart stops.

"Wait!" he cries as the boy behind him presses his knees into the back of Atsushi's own, forcing him to the floor. Before Atsushi can do anything else two of Chuuya's other flunkies each grab one of his arms and hold them out so he can't fight back even if he wanted to. His eyes widen in horror and he begins struggling again as Chuuya turns to face him, pulling a switch-blade out of his pocket and flicking it open.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way," Chuuya says, "but either way I'm going to show you what happens when people venture into our part of the school and don't pay up." He leans down and grabs a fistful of Atsushi's hair, forcing his head back, before bringing the blade close to Atsushi's face. "So what's it to be, new kid? Where shall I start first?"

Before Atsushi has the chance to answer Chuuya is suddenly yanked backwards with an indignant squeak. Atsushi looks up to see someone standing in the shadows holding Chuuya by his ponytail.

"My, my Chuuya," a rich, velvety voice says, "now this isn't very friendly is it?"

"Fuck you," Chuuya hisses.

"Also not very friendly," the voice chuckles. "Do I need to remind you just what will happen if I decide to turn you over to the Head Master?"

"Fuck you," Chuuya growls again and Atsushi can see the blind fury in his eyes. He lets out another squeal as his hair is tugged sharply again.

"Give me the knife and get gone," the voice growls, dipping dangerously. Atsushi watches in amazement as Chuuya reluctantly places the knife in the palm of the saviour's hand. "Good boy," the voice chuckles. He lets go of Chuuya's hair who straightens himself out and glares down at Atsushi.

"You got lucky," he snarls. "Let's go," he tells his cronies who release Atsushi and stalk out of the corridor behind him leaving Atsushi alone with his saviour.

All Atsushi can do for a moment is sit there stunned. He has no idea what Chuuya was planning on doing to him but he doesn't want to. All he knows is that he's been saved by someone who could be equally as dangerous. A hand appears in front of his face, wrist covered in bandages, and Atsushi looks up into the smiling face of his rescuer.

"Need a hand?" he asks. His messy hair falls in front of his eyes and he has a winning smile. Atsushi can feel a blush fanning across his cheeks as he stares up into captivating dark eyes.

"Y... yeah." Atsushi takes the offered hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. His legs are still shaking and he ends up falling into the stranger's chest.

"You okay?" he asks chuckling.

"Yeah sorry," Atsushi mumbles, straightening himself up. "Just lost my footing there."

"Quite alright," his saviour says and his voice really isn't helping the jelly legs. He's not in anything that resembles a uniform so Atsushi assumes that he must be some kind of student teacher or something. He's so good looking Atsushi is finding it harder and harder to look directly at him. "So you must be new here if you're wandering down this corridor."

"Um yeah," Atsushi mumbles rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I don't really know where I'm going but I'm trying to find my class."

"Need a hand?"

"Please."

The man flashes him another winning smile and Atsushi can feel himself falling more and more in love with him by the second. "Sure thing cutie."

 _C... cutie?!_

Atsushi hurriedly turns and delves into his bag for his class schedule. "I'm supposed to be here," he says pointing to the piece of paper.

"Hmm," the man says leaning his chin on Atsushi's shoulder so that he can look. Atsushi's entire body stiffens as he feels warm breath fan against his cheek. _Too close!_ "Well I can take you there if you like," the man says, still not moving from his perch on Atsushi's shoulder.

"Yes please," Atsushi squeaks.

"Follow me then," the man says and Atsushi obeys like a love sick puppy.

If the stares he was getting walking through the halls on his own were anything they're nothing compared to the stares he's getting now. Walking side by side with this gorgeous specimen is somewhat daunting without everyone else looking and wondering what the hell someone like him is doing with the weird new kid. He knows he should ask his rescuer his name but he can't seem to make his voice and his brain work together.

Eventually the man comes to a stop outside an open classroom door. "Here you go," he says grinning at Atsushi and making his heart pound.

"Thank you so much for everything," Atsushi says smiling shyly at him.

The man ruffles his hair and flashes him the sexiest grin Atsushi has ever seen. "See you around Tiger," he says before turning and walking away.

"See... see you around," Atsushi stammers. He stares after the man for a moment, hoping that he'll be in one of his classes so he can stare at him some more.

He's brought out of his thoughts by someone else crashing into him. He's knocked to the floor and is about to start profusely apologising for being in the way when a pair of strong hands pick him up and heave him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry," the blond boy who had knocked into him says as he dusts Atsushi down. "I wasn't looking where I was going – in a rush as usual! Is this your classroom too? You must be new I don't think I've seen you around before," he says before Atsushi even has a chance to answer. He talks quite quickly and it's hard for Atsushi to keep up but he just about manages to follow his train of speech.

"Um... yeah..." he says when it's clear the boy has finished talking. "I'm new, my name's Atsushi."

"Kenji," the boy smiles, holding out his hand.

"Hi," Atsushi says taking it.

"So do you know where you're going?" Kenji asks after a pause.

"Not really," Atsushi admits. "Someone had to bring me here because I was lost."

Kenji laughs and links his arm with Atsushi's. "Stick with me, I'll help you out."

"O... kay..." He's not in a position to turn down help and Kenji seems nice so he'll happily take the chance to make at least one friend today.

* * *

The rest of the day is relatively easy. Once he's in class Atsushi realises that he doesn't have that much catching up to do as the average student in a lot of his classes isn't all that bright. He spent lunch with Kenji and another boy in his year named Tanizaki and by the end of the day he feels as if he might just be able to survive here. Once class is over he is about to pack up and go home for the day when he's jumped on from behind.

"Atsushi!" Kenji sings in his ear.

"Hey Kenji."

"You off home?" Kenji asks.

"I was about to go, yeah," Atsushi replied.

"No stay!" Kenji says hugging him tighter. "Come join our after school club, the rest of them would love to meet you and you can't just leave without joining at least one club."

"Okay fine," Atsushi agrees laughing.

"Tanizaki's a member too, he'll be happy to see you again," Kenji says grabbing Atsushi's wrist and dragging him out of the classroom.

"What do you do exactly?" Atsushi asks. "I mean I'm not exactly athletic or anything like that."

"You'll see," Kenji says with a grin.

He drags Atsushi to another classroom next to the library and throws open the door to reveal a room filled with people all sitting at desks and looking through various bits of paperwork. Atsushi spots Tanizaki and waves at him. Tanizaki just about has time to wave back before Kenji drags Atsushi over to an upper-classman, who could easily be a teacher, with long straw coloured hair and glasses.

"Kunikida," Kenji says trying to grab his attention. "Hey Kunikida."

"What is it Kenji?" Kunikida asks looking up from the papers he's been reading with a long suffering sigh.

"I found us a new member," Kenji says proudly and gives Atsushi a gentle push forwards.

Kunikida surveys Atsushi and he feels himself quaking under the stern gaze. Without taking his eyes off Atsushi Kunikida calls over his shoulder. "Hey Dazai!"

A head pops up from behind a pile of books and Atsushi's heart stops. "Hello?" It's the man from before and he grins as soon as he sees Atsushi. "Oh hey Tiger."

"H... hi," Atsushi gasps. He can already feel his cheeks turning pink and it's embarrassing as all hell because he knows how obvious it must be.

Kunikida looks between the two of them. "You two know each other?"

"We have met yes," Dazai grins.

"When?"

"I stopped Chuuya having some fun with him," Dazai explains, still grinning.

Kunikida turns back to Atsushi looking surprised. "You've already met the Port Mafia?"

"Yeah," Atsushi says. "I ended up down the wrong corridor and ran into some of them. Thought they were a bit excessive for a school gang."

"Well at least you got out of it alive," Kunikida sighs. "Not many people come away not bleeding when it comes to the Port Mafia."

"You're lucky that the upper-classmen here are pretty quite to step in a break up a fight," Kenji says giving Atsushi a slap on the back..

"Some of the upper-classmen are, Kunikida says turning to glare pointedly at Dazai, "some of them just like the drama and like getting themselves into trouble."

Dazai just grins and shrugs. "What can I say, it's more entertaining that way."

"Wait, you're an upper-classman?" Atsushi asks Dazai, shocked.

"He doesn't act like it, does he," Kunikida sighs readjusting his glasses.

"I thought he was a teacher," Atsushi says, more to himself than anyone else.

"Really?" Dazai asks, clearly ecstatic. "Oh he's so cute, can I keep him?"

Kunikida rolls his eyes. "If you must."

Dazai gets up, crosses the desks between them and pulls Atsushi into a one armed hug. "We're going to have a great time together," he says.

Atsushi's pretty sure that his face could be used to signal ships to shore on stormy nights. "Okay."

"Well if you don't mind Dazai showing you what we do here I can leave you in his incapable hands," Kunikida says folding his arms over his chest.

Atsushi glances over his shoulder at Kenji. He doesn't think he can legitimately sit next to Dazai for however long these club activities go on for and not lose his mind. Kenji, however, already seems to have abandoned him and is talking to a girl with dark hair and a butterfly clip adorning it. _Oh balls..._

"Um sure," he says softly.

"Fantastic," Kunikida says.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Dazai says with a grin and pulls Atsushi over to the desk he's been sitting at. "Just stick with me Cutie and you'll be absolutely fine," he adds with a wink that looks so sexy on him.

Atsushi gives him an awkward smile. _Somehow I don't think I will..._

* * *

The more time Atsushi spends talking to Dazai the more he can feel himself falling in love with him. He just about manages to hold it together and actually listen to what Dazai is telling him rather than staring at his lips but every so often he allows himself to have a swift glance Dazai's way. Everything about him is so cool and collected and Atsushi lets his mind wonder to the moments when their hands would brush or when Dazai would find excuses to touch him.

He's probably being really obvious but he can't seem to stop himself. He hopes that no one will notice but when Dazai catches his eye at one point the smirk on his lips says that he at least has noticed. Atsushi keeps his eyes down on his paper for the rest of the hour until he feels warm breath by his ear and stiffens.

"Wanna help me clear up?" Dazai asks.

"Okay," Atsushi replies on a breathy whisper. He couldn't have said no even if he wanted to, there's just something about Dazai's voice that makes him totally weak.

"Hey Kunikida we can sort out here tonight," Dazai calls over.

"Isn't that a bit unfair on the new kid?" Kunikida asks frowning. "Leaving him to clean up with you no less."

"I don't mind," Atsushi says hurriedly.

Kunikida looks between the two of them, still frowning before he sighs. "Fine just make sure you actually tell him where everything goes, don't just make it up as you go along like you normally do."

"Will do," Dazai sings, saluting him.

"Oh god," Kunikida mutters shaking his head before he turns to the rest of the room. "Okay everyone you can head home for the day."

There comes a chorus of 'thank you's and 'good work's before everyone starts to file out of the room. Kenji waves to Atsushi as he leaves who smiles and waves in return. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, just knowing that he's going to be all alone with Dazai for even longer. His cheeks heat up as he watches the last person leave and feels Dazai's chin come to rest on his shoulder.

"Alone at last," he whispers softly but Atsushi hears him clear as anything.

"I... um... I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier," Atsushi finally manages to choke out, turning to face Dazai. He knows he's blushing and he can feel himself shaking but he holds his ground.

"Don't worry about it," Dazai grins, waving him off. "I always love messing with Chuuya and of course I wasn't going to let a cutie like you get hurt."

"Thank you," Atsushi smiles.

Dazai leans over and tugs on a lock of his fringe gently. "Like I said, I'm not going to just walk by when someone is in trouble without doing anything. Regardless of what Kunikida says about me liking the drama I'm just not the kind of person to ignore that."

"But there must be something I can do to show my appreciation," Atsushi says. As soon as he's said it he realises that it sounds like a line from a bad porno but before he has the chance to be too embarrassed Dazai laughs.

"Walk home we me if you like."

"Sure," Atushsi says with a smile.

It doesn't take the two of them very long to clean up after the club's activities as everything goes in very specific boxes and draws. Once they're done Dazai surveys the room and grins, nodding to himself.

"Perfect."

"Good," Atushsi smiles.

"Shall we go then?" Dazai asks, turning to him.

"Sure."

Dazai chuckles and ruffles Atsushi's hair. "You're so adorable."

Atsushi's face turns scarlet and he tries to hide behind his fringe but it doesn't really work that well. He follows Dazai out of the room and down the corridor.

"So what made you decide this school?" Dazai asks after a pause.

"I didn't really chose it as such," Atsushi replies. "I was sort of shoved here but the orphanage I live at because I kept getting kicked out of other schools."

"Oh do we have a little troublemaker?" Dazai asks, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"No!" Atsushi cries. "I just... I used to get bullied a lot and it was easier to just move me than actually admit that there was a bullying problem. I don't mind but I'd like to be in a school for longer than ten minutes. My first day's been kind of colourful but it'll get better right?" Dazai doesn't answer, making Atsushi turn in the direction he thought he was standing. "Dazai?"

A hand suddenly grabs his wrist making Atsushi gasp. Before he can do anything he is pulled backwards and shoved against a wall of corrugated iron. Dazai's hand slams into the wall beside Atsushi's head and a shiver runs down his spine. The other of Dazai's hands comes up to cup Atsushi's cheek and a thumb runs over his bottom lip.

"D... Dazai..." Atsushi whispers, his voice more breath than word.

"Now we're really alone," Dazai says with a smirk that makes Atsushi's knees weak.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Bike sheds," Dazai replies. "No one ever comes round here after five so there's no chance of us being disturbed while we're here."

"But what are we here for?" Atsushi asks, knees still trembling.

Dazai doesn't answer him with words but moves his thumb away from Atsushi's lips so that he can kiss him. It takes Atsushi completely by surprise and his eyes snap open for a second before Dazai's fingers twine in his hair and give it a gentle tug and they slip closed as he kisses back. He reaches up to wrap his arms around Dazai's neck as teeth graze his bottom lip, making him moan into Dazai's mouth.

Nimble fingers give Atsushi's hair a harder tug making him gasp and Dazai uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into Atsushi's mouth. Atsushi's never been kissed like this before and he's already addicted to what Dazai is doing to him. He's slowly becoming putty is his incredibly skilled hands. Moaning into his mouth Atsushi tightens his hold around Dazai;s neck as the hand in his hair begins to move down his body.

The hand moves further and further down Atsushi's chest, finally coming to rest on his growing erection. Atsushi's eyes snap open again and he pulls away from Dazai's lips, desperate for breath.

"Oh god," he pants.

"You okay Tiger?" Dazai whispers in his ear as he begins to palm Atsushi through his trousers.

"Y... yeah," Atsushi groans letting his head fall back against the cool iron.

"I can stop if you want me to," Dazai says before grazing his teeth over Atsushi's earlobe.

"N... no," Atsushi stammers as Dazai gives his cock a squeeze. "Please I need more." No one's ever touched him like this before and he feels like he'll die if it stops.

"Hmm what would you like me to do?" Dazai asks, a teasing lilt to his voice that makes Atsushi weak and more than a little desperate.

"I... oh god!" Atsushi moans as he feels Dazai's fingers begin to undo his belt.

"Has anyone ever done anything like this to you before?" Dazai asks, his fingers not ceasing in their task.

"No," Atsushi manages to choke out.

"Do you trust me?" Dazai asks.

"Yes," Atsushi replies without hesitation.

"Good," Dazai says. "I'm going to make you feel amazing." He slams his lips against Atsushi's, tongue slipping into his mouth immediately, making Atsushi moan. Within a few seconds he has Atsushi's belt open and his hand in his boxers. Atsushi's entire body jolts as Dazai's fingers begin to work his cock.

"Oh fuck..." Atsushi gasps as Dazai's fingers wrap around his cock and begin to pump it.

"Turn and face the wall," Dazai orders, breath hot against Atsushi's ear.

Without question or hesitation Atsushi does as he's told, turning and placing his hands against the cold, hard iron. In an instant Dazai's hands are back on him: one on his cock, pushing his boxers down far enough so that he can have proper access to it, and slipping up his shirt to begin toying with out of his nipples. Atsushi sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out loud as his body is alight with a thousand new sensations and it feels so good.

"Don't hold it in," Dazai whispers in his ear before running his tongue up the shell of it. "No one's around so you can be as loud as you like."

"Dazai!" Atsushi all but screams as Dazai pinches his nipple.

"God you sound so fucking gorgeous," Dazai hisses in his ear.

"I'm... I'm gonna..." Atsushi's head is spinning and it's all he can do to clench his fists against the wall and try to hold himself together the tiniest bit longer.

"Cum for me beautiful," Dazai whispers, grazing his teeth over Atsushi's neck and Atsushi loses it.

His orgasm crashes over him and he paints the iron in front of him in white, letting his head fall forward against the side of the shed. Dazai continues to pump his cock, making him ride out the pleasure unit his entire body is trembling and quaking in Dazai's arms. The hand that was up his shirt slips out and takes hold of his chin, turning his face so that Dazai can press a long, lingering kiss to his lips. Atsushi moans into his mouth and just about manages to prise a hand off the wall to sink into Dazai's hair.

"Dazai..." he whimpers as Dazai pulls back.

"You're so gorgeous," Dazai whispers.

"I..." Atsushi starts to answer but he stops immediately, his face catching fire as he feels something hard pressing against his lower back. "Oh god!"

"You okay?" Dazai asks.

"Yeah," Atsushi says, elongating the word. "...Um Dazai..."

"Yes beautiful?"

"Are you...?" There's no eloquent way of asking if someone's sporting a boner and their dick is poking you in the butt so he stops and tries for a change of tactic. "Do you... ah... do you want me to return the favour?"

Dazai chuckles, turning Atsushi in his arms so that they're facing each other and brushes Atsushi's fringe from his eyes. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"No," Atsushi mumbles, looking away. He feels too hot in his clothes, he's aware that his cock his still out and that his inexperience is still showing.

"And you've never had anyone touch you like that before have you?"

"No..."

Dazai leans down and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Then don't worry," he says.

"Pardon?"

"We can build up to that if you want and I can control myself," Dazai says.

"Build up to that?" Atsushi asks and his heart begins to pound in his chest. _Is he saying that he wants to do this again?_

"Well if you want to," Dazai says with a grin. "I mean I think you're stunning and if the stares were anything to go by I'd guess that I'm not totally crazy for thinking that you're into me too."

"Well I... yes," Atsushi admits looking down. He's pretty sure that he's blushing but he can't help it. There's no point in lying because Dazai will just know so he might as well own up.

A gentle finger under his chin tilts his face up so that Dazai can kiss him again. "So do you want to maybe get to know each other a little better and then have some fun with each other as well later?"

"Okay," Atsushi says possibly against his better judgement. He can't stop himself from agreeing though, he's too crazy about Dazai already to say no and knowing that Dazai's interested in him is even better.

"Good," Dazai says with a smile and kisses him again, "because I don't want to leave it there if you don't."

"I like you a lot," Atsushi mumbles, "and I... wait what time is it?" he asks suddenly looking up.

"Half five," Dazai replies, looking at his phone.

"Oh no! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Atsushi cries and hurriedly slips himself back into his boxers and sorts his clothes. "I should have been back at the orphanage over an hour ago and by the time I actually get back it will be even later!"

He can feel himself beginning to freak out but then a warm hand cups his face and presses a kiss to his lips. "How about I come back with you and explain where you've been?" Dazai offers grinning.

"Um... I don't know if that's such a good idea," Atsushi replies grimacing.

Dazai laughs. "I meant about the club not about fooling around in the bike sheds."

"Oh..."

"You're so cute," Dazai says booping the tip of Atsushi's nose with a long finger. "Shall we go?"

"Okay," Atsushi smiles, blushing.

Dazai offers his hand, which Atsushi takes, and leads him out of the bike sheds. As they begin to walk away from the school Atsushi tries to process what has just happened. His first day at school has been a wild ride from start to finish and it will most likely only get crazier as things go on.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
